Friends Like These
by litlcapt
Summary: She found true friendship by mistake all by crying in the choir room after rehearsal. Season 1


Friends Like These

She was crying again, why the hell did she need to cry. Quinn couldn't even think of a reason this time except for maybe being more hormonal than a teenager at the peak of PMS. No she was pregnant, seven-almost eight-months to be exact. Now she really hated Puck, wished him to grow warts or something. So when Quinn tried to wipe the tears from her face only for them to fall faster she was furious.

So fighting through the tears Quinn did the only thing she could think of, playing her music. Putting in her headphones and turning on her iPod Quinn scrolled down her music library for a little Avril Lavigne. Ever since their impromptu performance of the song _Keep Holding On _found a special place in her heart. Right now she needed that comfort since there was no one to lean on in the empty choir room. With rehearsal over she just planned on crawling back to Mercedes house and wallowing in self-pity. She just prayed that Rachel didn't walk in anytime soon. Quinn couldn't take the gold stars and metaphors right now, or actually ever.

"You say that every time, make up your mind," she heard a voice say, Mercedes.

"But I'm always right so that is one up for me," Kurt and Mercedes must be involved in another one of their diva fights.

"Did you just make a Mario reference," it was Artie and Quinn heard a smile in his voice.

"I think he did," Tina agreed with a laugh.

"Oh get your mind out of Dork Land Roller Boy," that was low even for Kurt but something about didn't have Quinn wincing, it sounded like good fun.

She could practically see Artie lower his head in that shy way he always had with Tina laughing in the background. Could see Mercedes and Kurt's interlocked arms as they almost skipped down the hall towards her. When had she noticed how close these four really were? Sure they were usually together before and after performances. She had also seen the four eat together when they stopped at the mall going to Sectionals. With all the baby drama though Quinn couldn't think of anything but herself at the time.

Sniffling and taking a deep breath as the wiped the remaining tears from her face Quinn tried to compose herself for her oncoming audience. Stuffing the tissue in her pocket Quinn hid her weakness as they came walking through the door. Artie was the last to enter rolling up next to Kurt while the other boy put a hand on the handlebar. Mercedes and Tina entered together with that girlfriend relationship Quinn used to share with Santana. That was a different life though; she was Quinn Fabray "baby mama" now.

"Hey," Quinn greeted and automatically hit herself at her shaky voice.

"Hey Quinn," Mercedes said before sharing one of the telepathic looks with Kurt….and Artie.

Since when had Quinn not noticed those looks they shared between each other during Glee, like the one Tina was now sharing with Artie. She never shared those 'I know what you're thinking' looks with Santana and definitely not Brittney. Quinn actually understood the dynamic looking at them now, like how almost every practice it seemed it was always Mercedes and Kurt sitting above Artie and Tina. How did she not see Mercedes texting one of the other three during her free time at home? She would never tell Mercedes but Quinn had accidentally picked up her phone before leaving to pick up Puck and looked at the texts that had been in the inbox. All were from either Kurt, Tina, or Artie with a few concerning practice from Rachel or Finn.

"Why are you still here?" Quinn asked her voice still betraying her.

"Mr. Smarty Pants here left his gloves in the auditorium," Kurt shot a pointed glance to Artie who just lowered his head bashfully before turning his attention to his yellow gloves.

"We were going to the mall," Tina corrected shooting an equally pointed look back at Kurt.

"Yep but we can drop you off on the way," Mercedes added, she figured Quinn didn't want to hang out with the four of them.

"Quinn are you okay?" Artie asked, why had it been him of all people to notice.

"Yes I'm fine," Quinn tried to save herself but it didn't work Mercedes noticed next, living with her and all.

"Yeah right girl," Mercedes said.

Quinn didn't know what happened or even why it happened because in that one moment at looking at the four friends she suddenly found herself breaking down. This has got to be the most embarrassing moment in her life but for the first time she didn't care. Her eyes closed tears streamed down her face as her uncontrollable fit of sobbing from before returned with a vengeance. She felt Mercedes arms around her as the other girl pulled her close. Quinn returned the hug burying her head in Mercedes shoulder.

"There, there," she cooed patting her back.

Artie must have rolled up to the pair because Quinn could feel a gloved hand on her lower back joined by another. A fishnet glove this time coming to rest on her shoulder as she cried her heart out on Mercedes shoulder. _Somebody to lean on,_ she knew it was them who decided the song with the way they leaned on each other. Quinn remembers all the times she turned a blind eye on one of the four cleaning each other up after a freak slushy attack or coming to their rescue after a dumpster dive. They were also the first four to unite after Dakota Stanley's prejudice comments.

Kurt joined them because suddenly that gloved hand disappeared to be replaced by a warm comforting hand on her other shoulder. Quinn pulled away wiping her eyes as she stepped back. Through her haze she noticed four concerned looks that held no resentment only friendship. She realized in those few moments that they were real, here to comfort her in her time of need. Something tapped her arm and Quinn looked down to reveal Artie had rolled up to her with a box of tissues in his outstretched hand. Taking a handful of tissues to dry her eyes she smiled, at a loss for words.

When her eyes were free of tears Quinn noticed Tina rummaging through her bag pulling out different items and setting them on Artie's lap. Quinn remained where she was between Mercedes and Kurt with their arms around her as Tina handed her the items. Looking down at her hands she smiled: eye makeup and concealer.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled at Tina.

"No problem, just freshen up a little," now Quinn was confused, were they trying to tell her something?

"We're taking you with us," Kurt informed Quinn at her questioning look.

"I don't want to intrude," she tried to explain.

"You're not intruding girl," Mercedes shot back.

"Besides I think this situation calls for cookies and mochas," Artie put in.

"There you go again always thinking with your stomach," Kurt countered.

"Yep, that's me," Artie returned with a smile.

Artie had a point cookies did sound good right now and she could always try one of those caffeine-free drinks. Quinn made up her mind; she was going with the friends who had been recently labeled the Four Musketeers. Lowering her head with a smile Quinn laughed a little. She was going to have fun that much Quinn knew.

"Okay," Quinn laughed a little.

Twenty minutes later and Quinn found herself in the back seat of Kurt's car with Tina in the middle and Mercedes on the far left side. Artie had called shotgun for obvious reasons, it being the easier way out of the car. It felt right sitting here singing along with Lady Gaga as she blasted through the speakers. Before they had done their rendition of _Don't Stop Believin' _complete with Artie's air guitar solo.

"We have advantage here," Kurt said as he turned down the music.

They were at the mall Quinn realized but she still didn't catch Kurt's statement. Kurt pulled into the parking lot while Artie opened his backpack sitting by his feet. 'Ah ha' she heard him exclaim as he pulled out what he was looking for. Her eyes shot up the minute Artie looped the blue handicapped decal on the rear view mirror. She never thought about that before but then again with her recent pregnancy Puck had been saying she needed a temporary pregnancy permit (yep they made those, but she didn't want to rub her pregnancy in).

"Good parking for pregnant and handicapped friends," Artie joked.

"Hell to the yeah!" Mercedes shouted as Kurt pulled into the handicapped space.

Quinn got out and stepped out of the way so Tina could climb out after her. Mercedes stepped down on the other side and went for the trunk as Kurt finished turning off the car. From behind Quinn watched as Mercedes opened the trunk and carefully lowered the wheelchair to the ground. Quinn moved out of the way so Mercedes could wheel the chair to the passenger side and lock the wheels as Artie opened the door. In one swift movement Artie lowered himself into the locked chair before lifting his lifeless legs up and onto the chair. Settling himself into the chair while Kurt got out he set his feet in the footrests, leaning to the right as they always did, before unlocking the chair and moving back to close the door.

"Ready," Tina said.

"Let's hit it," Mercedes agreed.

Kurt locked the car and they were on their way through the parking lot, Artie going first, to the main entrance. Artie propelled himself to the door and pushed the button on the wall, waiting as the handicapped entrance opened. Quinn entered behind him because truthfully she was too tired and lazy to open the door. It was fine until she nearly ran into the back of him when Artie stopped abruptly as the others walked in. Looking down Quinn noticed the backpack from the car was on his lap as he twisted around in his chair. It was usually looped onto the handlebars but he must have wanted to get out of the parking lot to do it.

"Here," Quinn said holding out her hand.

"Thanks," Artie said handing her the bag.

As Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt walked up behind her Quinn looped the straps of the backpack to Artie's chair and patted him on the shoulder. He must have trusted her because he usually only let the other three help him with small tasks, unless it was Mr. Schue. Deep in though Quinn didn't even realize that Artie had already left, wheeling himself passed Kurt. Shaking her head with a smile she began walking to catch up as Mercedes and Tina hung back.

"Come on girl, cookies first," Mercedes said.

"Yep a big M&M one," Tina licked her lips with a smile before turning back to Artie grabbing the handlebars of his chair.

Together the five of them navigated the mall stopping only occasionally when either Kurt or Mercedes saw something in the window. When they reached their final destination at the food court Artie set about moving a chair out of his way as Tina wheeled him up to the table. The next thing that took place threw Quinn so she watched in silence as the four of them began what looked to be a money pool in the middle of the table. They had done this before and a lot by the looks of it.

"Anything special?" Kurt asked.

"Anything will do, here let me….," Quinn trailed off when Kurt's hand went to her shoulder.

"We got this one," Kurt explained before scooping the money into his hands and walking to the bakery.

Quinn took her seat next to Artie while they waited but was distracted as he was once again searching through his bag. Tina exchanged a whisper with him and he smiled before yanking out what he was looking for. Mercedes had joined them and nodded to Artie and Tina before he backed away from the table.

"We'll go with you," Mercedes said looking at her.

"Onwards," Artie pointed towards the coffee shop.

Quinn and Mercedes walked arm and arm while Tina pushed Artie's chair to the Starbucks. Just the smell of coffee was enough to put a pang of regret in Quinn's heart, oh she missed caffeine. Stepping up to the counter Mercedes ordered first: a mocha ice coffee drink for her and a caffeine-free vanilla drink for Quinn. Once again Quinn felt guilty as Mercedes turned down her money. They stepped away to allow Tina and Artie order getting much of the same except Tina opted for a caramel instead. They went back to the table, Artie taking control of his chair so Tina could carry the drinks.

Kurt was waiting for them two paper bags sitting on the table. Artie once again rolled up to his free spot with Tina next to him. Mercedes took the free seat next Kurt situating herself across from Tina. Quinn looked for a moment, it felt off the way they sat like she was about to intrude. The four of them were perfectly paired with an equality she never shared with her friends. She thought about it for a moment until Artie awkwardly pushed over the chair he had moved before having trouble pushing it behind him. Quinn smiled and grabbed the chair sliding it into position at the end of the long table taking a seat in between Kurt and Artie rounding off the perfect circle.

Just watching the way Artie jumped to the bag was enough to make Quinn laugh. Outside of school they were no different than in Glee, each with their own unique personality that fit into a perfect family dynamic. Quinn no longer felt like an intruder as she reached for the bag, instead she felt as if she's known them for years.

Already on his second cookie Artie earned a smack to the arm as Tina playfully scowled at him. Mercedes just laughed grabbing her first cookie out of the bag. Quinn had to wonder out of all them the one person who ate more than the four of them combined happened to be the skinniest one. Quinn needed to learn Artie's secret because she knew it wasn't running. They spent the next twenty minutes eating cookies, drinking, and talking about school and other things. Regional's had been brought up once or twice but no talk about the baby was had and for that Quinn was grateful. If it had been Santana, Brittney, or any one of her old friends she would have been graced with comments and jokes about her present condition.

"So you ready to hit the mall?" Mercedes looked to all of them.

Artie nodded, mouth full, while Tina said an upbeat 'yep'. Kurt just stood grabbing the bags and trash that had accumulated. Walking around the table Kurt stuffed one of the half-full bags into Artie's backpack with a handful of napkins. If Artie cared he didn't show it, he smiled even like it was a usual occurrence. Kurt made sure to zip up Artie's bag before stepping away to join Quinn and Mercedes. The three of them began to walk as Artie backed away from the table setting what was left of his drink in his lap. Tina took her place next to him as they caught up with the others.

The first store Tina and Artie opted to stay behind instead watching as Mercedes and Kurt pulled Quinn into the shoe store. They rejoined the pair when they were finished, well after Mercedes spent a good twenty minutes trying to decided if she really needed a new pair of shoes. The next store was Tina and Artie's pick and like always they both shared a love for Hot Topic. Rolling his eyes Kurt just had to be amused as the two zombies entered the store leaving the three of them to their own devices. Quinn herself decided to check out the maternity store across the way, deciding that she was in fact getting too large to even fit into an extra large. So Kurt and Mercedes joined her for fashion advice.

Almost a half hour later they all met up in the same spot, Artie and Tina a few bags heavier. Apparently Tina needed a new pair of armwarmers and a pair of suspenders caught Artie's eye. Quinn had also had luck now sporting a new dress to be worn next week at school. The next store they all agreed on being the music store and they had also agreed it would be their last after going to Macy's to check out a sale.

By the end of their mall adventure Quinn felt as if her feet would explode but a special warmth filled her heart. Never in a million years would she have considered these four people her friends but today painted a whole new picture. They had welcomed her into their close-knit group no questions asked and had comforted her when she needed it the most.

As they left the mall Quinn finally understood true friendship. It was strange really that four very different people could have so much in common. But it was a love of music that united them into something much more than friendship it was love. After all these years of yearning that love from friends Quinn Fabray had finally found it in the most unlikely of places. Just opening her mind and heart had showed her that when you need a friend someone was there. It was the most fun she had in ages and she wanted that to last.

When they reached Kurt's car the four of them fell into the same routine having done it a million times. Artie transferred himself up into the seat while Mercedes stowed his chair and Kurt started the car. They took their seats and were on their way to Kurt's house she presumed because she suddenly didn't recognize Mercedes familiar street. She was no longer an intruder instead she became one of them. She looked forward to talking and hanging out with them almost as if she had done it for ages. Today would remain in her mind as the day she found true friendship. Little did she know that close group of four would suddenly become five. 

Disclaimer: Glee is property of Ryan Murphy and Fox, I don't own anything.


End file.
